thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Adelina Munroe
Adelina Naveen Munroe is a female tribute of District 9 and the sister of Adrian Munroe. General Information Appearance Adelina is of average height for a 14 year old, standing at 5'4. She has warm green eyes that seem welcoming to anyone who crosses her path, as well as light brown hair that is often kept in a braid. Her skin is as fair as the wheat itself that is found growing throughout the district. Personality Adelina is an overall calm and welcoming person, who seems to follow the status quo no matter what situation she is in. At times, Adelina may feel vengeance towards others, especially if they've harmed her brother. 'Skill Information' 'Weapons' Adelina prefers to use either a hunting knife or a sickle as a weapon. If none of those are available, Adelina will use a dagger instead. 'Strengths' Adelina is good at identifying plants and has decent speed. She is also good at hiding and being sneaky since she has plenty of experience hiding in the wheat fields around her home. 'Fears' Adelina fears that her brother will be hurt because of her. 'Weaknesses' Adelina cannot climb a tree or swim to save a soul. As well, Adelina isn't physically strong either. 'Alliance' Adelina will ally with her older brother Adrian. Backstory Adelina was the youngest of two siblings that grew up in the Munroe family. Her parents were kind, bubbly farmers that harvested wheat. Adelina also had a brother named Adrian, who loved her to pieces. For a family in District 9, the Munroe family was actually pretty normal; the entire family worked in the wheat fields, harvesting grain for Panem. Not one person in their family complained about the hard work they had to do in order to get fed. Due to being a nicer person rather than someone resorted to violence, Adelina got picked on sometimes, but her older brother somehow always defended her, until one day, someone taunted her about her older brother not being there to protect her. "Where's big brother Adrian, eh? Run away to the wilderness like that red-headed chick?" Adelina ignored the comment and retorted back to her oppressor "No, because unlike your family, my brother would never leave me, because he loves me. Even if he is lost, I know that he will always find me." The bully, aghasted because he came from an extremely broken family, didn't dare say another wood to Adelina. When Adelina broke down that evening and confessed what she said to her brother, Adrian was proud of his sister standing up for herself, even when he couldn't be there. The next day was reaping day, and Adelina was reaped, with her brother volunteering. Even though their parents were sad, the Munroe family realized that their children had one thing left: each other. Travia *This tribute was originally created by The Wayward Daughter. Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Females Category:District 9 Category:Reaped Category:14 year olds Category:Shadow in the Mirror Category:Shadow in the Mirror Tribute